The efficacy of body armor (and ballistic vests in particular) is determined by the ability of the body armor to (i) prevent projectile penetration, and (ii) absorb and dissipate the energy that is transferred through the body armor to the backface of the body armor upon projectile impact. For the purposes of the present invention, the term “projectile” can be considered to include explosive-propelled objects (e.g., bullets, shrapnel, building debris, equipment debris, etc.), and human-propelled objects (e.g., knives, bayonets, arrows, etc.). While contemporary body armor is relatively effective at preventing projectile penetration, substantial improvements are needed to appropriately address energy absorption and dissipation so as to reduce Behind Armor Blunt Trauma (BABT).
More particularly, Behind Armor Blunt Trauma (BABT) is the non-penetrating injury that results from the rapid deformation of body armor upon projectile impact to the front face of the body armor. This deformation is part of the retardation and energy-absorbing process that captures the projectile. BABT injuries often have characteristics similar to those found in blunt chest trauma that result from traffic accidents, as well as other forms of civilian blunt impact injury. BABT injuries also exhibit the characteristics of a primary blast injury. BABT injuries are frequently substantial in nature and, in extreme circumstances, can result in death.
BABT is a growing issue. An escalation in the available energy of projectiles, combined with the desire of the wearer (and therefore, body armor manufacturer) to minimize the weight and bulk of body armor, increases the risk of BABT. As seen in FIG. 1, contemporary body armor typically comprises a projectile-resistant outer layer (e.g., a hard plate or plates) and an energy-absorbing inner layer (e.g., a backing material). More particularly, the projectile-resistant outer layer may comprise one or more hard plates (e.g., ceramic or steel) which may be covered or separated by one or more thin layers of tough polymer (e.g., Kevlar). The energy-absorbing inner layer may comprise backing formed from either Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (UHMWPE) or a series of Aramid Fibers. The energy-absorbing inner layer essentially acts as padding behind the hard ceramic or steel plate(s) of the projectile-resistant outer layer so as to reduce BABT. Unfortunately, given contemporary body armor materials, effective protection from BABT necessitates greater body armor weight. As a result, body armor is either very heavy (and relatively protective) or lighter weight (and less protective).
Thus, there exists a need for a new and improved body armor which utilizes a construction which can successfully address the issue of BABT while minimizing body armor weight.